


Help! My Parents Sent Me to a Religious All Boys School to Stop Me Being Gay, But It Doesn't And I Have Hot Classmates! What Now? Part One

by PrinnPrick



Series: The Ripping Off A Dating Sim Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All Boys School, Axel punk with best grades, Cloud is Cloud is Cloud is Cloud, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Sex, Oblivious Squall, Religious School, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Roxas is not who he appears, Silly, Sora is kind of a pervert, Teen For Cussing, first person POV, it's ridiculous okay it was supposed to be some dark shit but i am not an angst gremlin, my brain wanted darkness and destruction but then my heart said but puppies, now it's like some weird dating sim scenario, relationships, sora main character but occasional changes in POV, teenagers so no graphic sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: [Title based off "Obey Me!" character Levi and his constant anime freak-outs.]Sora was sent to a religious school for "Boys in Need of Correction" after his parents caught him drawing things he shouldn't have. In truth, he wasn't even sure if he was gay or bi-curious, at least not until he started attending. While there he meets his first crush (confirming his sexuality) and finds his first boyfriend.So much for that whole "stop the gay" plan...
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Ripping Off A Dating Sim Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Help! My Parents Sent Me to a Religious All Boys School to Stop Me Being Gay, But It Doesn't And I Have Hot Classmates! What Now? Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something silly I'm doing on the side~
> 
> I doubt she'll ever see this, but if she does, I'm dedicating this whole series to AXENATOR from fanfic.net. She used to be a super good friend of mine and her writing still holds up today, even though it was 12-14 years ago. I'm going to be writing Sora in a similar style to what she did, so if you like it be sure to look her up!
> 
> (I'm also not used to first person, so... Yeeeeaaaaahhh...)
> 
> Lastly, I always write Riku with long hair. **Always**. I'll never forgive SquareEnix for cutting it!

My name is Sora, and just this past Fall I was forced to attend a school that specializes in helping young men get rid of their inner-homo (or at the very least learn to sit up straight). I was terrified at first when my mother told me about my transfer, since it is a religious academy... I expected harsh ladies in black with rulers, smacked knuckles, and lots of yelling, but the teachers here are more like the ones you'd imagine from a musical.

Take Miss Aerith, for example: loves flowers, soft spoken, wears a pink dress, and always cheerful. She brings candy for us to eat during tests so we can stay focused. There's also Miss Namine--the art teacher, and beyond being a bit eccentric now and then she's as harmless as a lamb. The meanest instructor they have is a man named Cid who teaches workshop, but even he's a secret softy (if his rescue of a basket of kittens in "secret" was any indication).

It is, however, still a school for religion so we are expected to iron our pants, keep our ties straight, attend the attached church every Sunday, visit the confessionals, yadda yadda... The point is that this place wasn't what I expected! I don't think my parents realize they may have sent me to the wrong sort of school. The staff really don't seem to care if we like guys versus girls so much as they're only harsh on dating in general--there doesn't seem to be a specific focus, but as this is only for guys I guess it's supposed to be implied. 

Enough of that, though! The staff is fine, the school is okay, but what really makes the place bearable is the... student body. Specifically, the friend I made who sits right next to me during every lecture: Squall Leonhart. Nickname "Leon", but he doesn't really care which I call him.

He's this big, muscular, sandalwood and cinnamon smelling, if-I-wasn't-sure-I-was-gay-I-am-now kind of guy with a scar between two steely eyes that pierce right through my soul and into my--

Eh hmm.

So, yeah. My friend at "no homo" school is a stud. People often mistake us for being siblings or something (which is just crazy, given that he's so much hotter than I am and lacks the weird baby fat cheeks I have) because of our chocolaty hair, blue eyes, olive toned skin, and the fact that Squall scowls at anyone who isn't me (also a mystery. It's like a lion being friendly with a rabbit). He hardly says a word, but somehow we've come up with a system where I can translate his responses based solely on his brow twitches. We have a connection, I'm sure--and he clearly only likes me even remotely in comparison to everyone else in existence, so I started getting it in my head that... Well, maybe...

I have a chance? I can feel myself wincing with uncertainty even as I think it.

Never the less, despite looking like a kid I have a lot of fine points to bring to the dating table: I have decent grades (well, I'm not failing anyway), I'm a positive thinker (I think?), I'm good at arts and crafts (Miss Namine would not lie just to spare my feelings, would she?), and I'm always up for a challenge (unless it involves spiders. DEATH TO THE EIGHT-LEGGED MENACE!). I just have to come up with a strategy to win that big lug's heart! And when I do I'll be allowed to run my hands all over that ripped body all I like (maybe, and only with permission)!

First things first, though...

Before I can even think of how to seduce Leon (though I probably will anyway, it's kind of my hobby these days), I have to consider how to deal with a far more pressing problem; that being one very annoying thorn in my side called "Riku".

(I like drawing him with a butt for a face. Heheheheheh...)

Like Leon, Riku is super muscular; he plays sports pretty often (he's on the Blitzball team, to be specific) and I've even caught him on the rare morning I'm up early enough for a sunrise jog doing one-handed push-ups while all sweaty like he'd been doing them for hours. However, unlike Leon, Riku is a _jerk_. 

One second Riku is helping me with some math problem I don't get (and Leon is amazing at History, English, and Psychology, but he's not that great at Math), and the next he's calling me an idiot and cracking jokes about my face.

Then, we'll be out for mandatory physical training right after Church and the jerk always has to compete with me. Not his team mates, not big guys like Squall--me! I'm not exactly the laziest person ever, I do try, but not so hard as to want to compete with anyone (that could also be because I always lose, though). 

Don't get me started on how often I catch him smirking at me (almost all the time); he insists on sitting right next to me every lunch time so he can steal my food; I think he might have even broken into my dorm once to steal my underwear, since I once came back after a meeting with a teacher to find them all _gone_. Every single one!

He's infuriating! So, my two main goals this term are to:  
a.) ~~Murder~~ Convince Riku to leave me alone somehow  
b.) Make Squall/Leon mine!

"Sora!"

Uh oh. 

I looked up as Miss Tifa's angry voice broke through my brilliant machinations (my vocabulary has definitely picked up since I've come to this school) and blinked at her. She returned what I'm sure was a deer-in-headlights kind of confusion with a dangerous glare that had me gulping with concern. 

"Were you listening at all, Sora?"

"... You want me to say 'yes', right?"

Tifa rolled her eyes so hard they nearly disappeared into her head. "Nevermind. We're ending the lesson there anyway."

The whole class cheered, but then her hand went up to invoke silence.

"Not that you'll be allowed to leave, you hooligans!"

Everyone groaned.

"The reason for the early stop is because we just received a new student," Tifa began as she walked to the door and moved to take hold of the knob. I quirked a brow at the subtle dramatics, though it was exactly like her to want to make a show of things. "I want you to take some time to introduce yourself to him and welcome him to our close-knit little family!" 

Not a single person smiled.

"Class, meet your new friend: Cloud Strife!"

The moment he walked into the classroom he clearly had a weird presence... The guy had blonde, spiked hair with bright, almost glowing blue eyes in the shade of blue-pane glass like in the windows of the church, and skin the shade of porcelain. He was both lovely to look at and odd to behold, almost as if he were trying to come off tough but was really just a giant nerd hiding inside an incredible, pristine body.

I had to take a second to make sure I wasn't drooling (don't want my prospective future boyfriend to think I like someone else, after all) before I turned to Leon, but Leon wasn't looking at me like he usually might to convey some hidden message only I could discern; his eyes were stuck on the blonde. 

Well, that wouldn't do...

I poked him to remind him where his eyes _should_ be, and luckily it worked like a charm. Squall's attention was on me again and I smiled in return. The doof just rolled his eyes and turned back to his textbook.

"Take a seat next to Riku. Riku, raise your hand!"

Riku sat two rows ahead and had an empty seat beside him. If Cloud really were a "hidden dork" Riku wasn't about to show him mercy, so I immediately felt kind of bad for him. However, that didn't matter at the moment. Once Cloud sat down the class was allowed time to socialize with the prompt being to include the blonde. Some did, but I turned to Leon instead.

"Hey."

"...?"

"Do you know him or something?"

Squall shook his head slowly without removing his eyes from the book.

"You had... kind of an intense look on your face. When you were looking at him, I mean."

"... Whatever."

I shrugged. That usually meant the conversation was over, or that he at least didn't feel like talking anymore. One reason I think he likes me is that I respect those boundaries rather than make fun of them, like some other classmates used to when they tried making friends with him.

"Sora!" Crap! It's Riku... The silverette turned as he called and offered the same, deceivingly charming smile that had the teachers swooning on me that he always did when it was too public a place or he was too far away to taunt me properly. "Don't be rude, Sunshine--come say hello."

I offered the best smile I could in return, though I knew it was clearly strained. I was trying desperately not to reply with an insult about his dumb, silver hair and even dumber aquamarine eyes I could have appreciated if they had not been inside the skull of a _jerk_. "It's too swamped over there for me, thanks."

"Nonsense," Riku replied as he stood up from his desk. The other students parted like water to give him room, and even leaned away as he lifted his arms high above his head in a stretch upon his approach (again, he'd be so pretty... if he were _anyone else_ ). Riku held a hand out to me as his smile evolved into something sultry, as if he were inviting me to bed (as if I'd ever want to see _your_ bedroom, you dingus! Especially when I might could see Leon's in the near future!). "Come on, Sora... I won't bite--this time, anyway."

I know Riku well enough by now to know that Jerkingstein won't leave me alone unless I in some way agree to his demands, so I sighed and bypassed his hand (and him, carefully avoiding contact) in order to finally approach the blonde. I looked back at Squall briefly, but he had decided to fall asleep on his text (which was common practice for him, so how he got such good grades I had no clue). Riku chuckled darkly as I avoided him.

"Hi! My name is Sora," I waved a little at Cloud, who looked up at me without a word. Being this close to him was... something just felt off about him. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing yet; he just looked... lost? Not "lost" as in he had no clue where he was, but just like he was more concerned than a seventeen year old should be about where he was going, I guess. Or maybe something happened? He did just transfer here, so maybe he's dealing with some emotional baggage right now? I relaxed and offered the same grin I usually give Squall. "Nice to meet you! You see the big guy taking a nap on his notes back there?" I pointed to Leon. 

"... Yeah." Ooooo, his voice~ No! Bad Sora! I won't deny that sent a tingle down my spine, though. Leon's did the same thing the first few times I heard it, too.

"That's Squall Leonhart. He technically goes by 'Leon', but he doesn't really care what you call him. I use both a lot."

Cloud nodded and turned to look at the brunette a moment before he turned back. Was it me or did something kind of sad flash in his abnormally bright eyes?

"Okay, well, if you need anything and you think I can help feel free to ask!" And with that, I had planned to return to my seat, but instead I found a pair of familiar, pale arms fastened tight around my waist and forcing me back. I stiffened the moment the backs of my thighs met with broad, muscular legs and I realized a second later I was sitting right in the lap of the enemy. "Riku! Haven't you heard of consent?!"

"You said if I need you for anything," Riku purred back into my ear.

"Him, not you--and not like that!"

Riku only hugged me tighter and nuzzled my neck, which I scrunched away, in response. Everyone else chuckled as if this were something cute, and not Riku being overly familiar with my person. 

"Let me go, please," he was stronger than me, which I hate to admit. At least he wasn't doing anything more than keeping me in a lock, but I was still in his lap! _Miss Tifa, where are you?!_

"Make me," Riku murmured in his lowest, breathiest voice. My cheeks turned red without my permission, which caused more chuckles from the crowd.

"Let him up, Riku." My hero! Leon had woken some time in the minute or so since I left him to come rescue me! He offered a hand, which I took and used to jerk myself up. Riku had loosened his grip with a scowl as Squall stood towering over him. The scowl turned into something uglier as I hugged Leon without thinking.

Cloud was staring up at Leon with wide, uncertain eyes; he didn't seem afraid, but he was nervous. That seemed strange... Cloud was almost as big as Leon. Maybe what I kept seeing/sensing was just awkwardness?

Squall pat my head, like he always did, and silently instructed me to go back to my seat. I did, but before I walked too far I saw as Riku blew a piece of his bangs from his face with a frown (staring right at me) and then at how Leon seemed to glower at everyone before he turned to follow behind me. Cloud was staring at Leon's back as if he had been scolded...

"Are you... sure you don't know Cloud?" I asked once we got back to our seats.

"... Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Little familiar, but I don't recall."

"Hmm... Well, he definitely seems to remember you."

"Oh?"

"... He's like a lost puppy who just found his old playmate."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of my regular readers, I apologize it's taking a second for me to get to any of my other fics I need to update. I got sick (not with Corona, but with the actual flu) and my anxiety has been really high. I have so many chapters and updates that are half ready, but I'm having trouble finishing them at the moment. I do my best to complete what I have before starting too many new projects, but I figured while I still have inspiration and motivation for this bit of nonsense I might as well do it and use the notes to give you this update.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, everyone~! Remain indoors, wash your hands, and eat well!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are wonkidoodle.


End file.
